He Was Her Partner
by Holz9364
Summary: Set after "Miss Red." The team go out on their usual team night and discuss the case of partners and how close they can become, sometimes too close. Jisbon and some Grigsby !


**Partners**

With a grin Patrick Jane jumped up from 'his' couch, "Case closed!" He said happily to the team, making Lisbon raise an eyebrow.

"I decide when the case is closed; there is still a ton of paperwork to do on this Jane." Lisbon told the man who in return rolled his eyes.

Van Pelt smiled at the interaction and suggested, "Well since the case is solved and the hard part is done and since its Friday night let's have our usual team night tonight anyway."

Jane nodded, "See Lisbon, she's got the right idea. It can be a celebration of case closed and late birthday celebration for you!"

Lisbon tried to hide the small smile that came to her as she replied, "Oh all right then."

So an hour later they were sitting in the bar they always came too when they had closed a case and as usual they were sitting at their private table in the corner discussing the case.

"I think it was a shame for the guy to be honest, although I couldn't see the crush that you saw Jane." Van Pelt mused aloud.

Jane shrugged, "It was only obvious to me because I see similar things on a daily basis. In every work place there will be someone who has a crush, some secret and some not so on a colleague. Even in the things like FBI, Police and Military where it's not allowed it's still there."

Lisbon smirked, "I see, so you believe that in our department someone is harbouring a secret crush on a colleague?"

Jane grinned, "No, not all my dear Lisbon. I _know_ that on our _team_ 3 people are harbouring secret crushes on their colleagues."

Cho chuckled, "You don't have to be a psychic to know that Jane and anyway you got it wrong. 4 secret crushes."

Jane frowned, "Are you saying what I think you are?"

Cho nodded, "Don't tell me its one way, I've worked with the two of you for long enough to know that it isn't."

Lisbon, Van Pelt and Rigsby were sharing confused glances as Jane fell silent, "What the hell are you two talking about?" Lisbon eventually asked bringing Jane out of his reverie.

Jane shook his head, "Nothing. Anyway you can't blame the guy for getting mad, it was his partner. Look at it this way, say Van Pelt and Rigsby had been partners for 2 years and all of a sudden Van Pelt tries to kill herself and gets caught up in a murder Rigsby would get annoyed and upset and that quickly turns into anger."

Rigsby shrugged, "He didn't need to throw death threats at you though."

"Why are your demonstrations and your for examples and your bloody look at it this way's always about me and Rigsby?" Van Pelt asked all of a sudden, seeming quick aggravated by this.

Jane looked a little shocked then smiled, "Okay then. Look at it this way; I've been working with Lisbon for…" He looked at Lisbon for a little help and she rolled her eyes, "A year Jane."

Jane nodded, "A year and I'm pretty certain that I know her very well so if one day I get a call saying she's a prime suspect in the murder of a man who was having an affair I would be a bit annoyed that I didn't figure it out. Then I would be very worried when I found her in a car unconscious with a bunch of unknown drugs and if like the partner of the agent in the case I had a bit of a crush on her I'd imagine I would be jealous too and would want to kill the guy she had an affair with, but of course I wouldn't so I would take my anger out on someone who had annoyed me." He looked at Van Pelts shocked face, "Better?"

Lisbon snorted, "Great, now I'm the victim of all your little theories."

Jane laughed, "Well it has been Van Pelt and Rigsby for quite a few months now I need to switch subjects."

Lisbon only rolled her eyes, "Anyway the case is closed why are we talking about what could happen if it had been Rigsby and Van Pelt."

"Or you and Jane." Rigsby cut in, trying not to smirk, but failing miserably.

Jane shrugged, "Let it be a lesson to Lisbon not to have secret love affairs with drug dealers or I'll just have to kill them." He smiled and she laughed despite herself.

Cho refrained from rolling his eyes as Van Pelt and Rigsby shared a knowing look, they both knew that as much as Lisbon thought he was, Jane wasn't joking.

**The End!**


End file.
